new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Cho
"A young man is a theory, an old man is a fact. " Jin's history is shrouded and obscured by the rumours and tales about him. He isn't by any means a renowned man but is revered and respected highly among the members of the Cho Guard as well the Assassins of the Rose. What's so far considered true is that Jin was born and grown up in the city of Meidong, located in the land of the Cho clan. It is yet unsure if the following is the truth or what is considered the truth as Jin isn't fond of speaking of his past. Personality An enigma is what many would say when trying to describe Jin. He is the kind of person you overlook at events and in general, cause he doesn't speak much to others unless he has a reason for that. With his appearance, he doesn't seem to even attract much attention where one would wonder what an old man is doing here or there. When speaking it depends on whether he speaks Chonobi or not. Raised and speaking most of his life the particular language puts Jin sometimes in a tough spot when he is talking to somebody who hasn't mastered the language - often making him ponder and end up frustrated when he can't figure out the right word to use. Though calm and being observant, Jin still can be quite thrilled and excited when it comes down to his passions. This often result in that Jin starts to more (to himself) and snickering. These bursts of joy, however, always seem to end up in silences afterwards. Why this is the case is yet unknown. History Born in a poor family Jin had to work as a courier to bring some income that was necessary to him and his family fed. It was slightly easier as his siblings were all brothers, strong and healthy enough to take on all kind of jobs. Though having the wealth for it, the family didn't enjoy a common education further more than knowing how to write and read. Already from a juvenile age, Jin was attracted to books and tales. Mostly those of legends, myths and all kind of stories that regarded heroic fighters and adventurers. That whispered about the exciting tales of venturing into dungeons and mysterious parts of the world to slay menacing foes and rescue others from a perilous end. From this Jin gained the inspiration to train and aim to become as his fantasy heroes. Strong of mind and body as well full of courage. Fate, however, had a different plan in mind for Jin as he found himself in the Cho Guard. By the time he had joined the Cho Guard wasn't as unified and well organised as it is in the present, thanks to Aiko Cho-Hon's effort in reuniting the clan into one. Disappointed and frustrated Jin would spend most of his life into trying to still become the man he once dreamt of being. Only to never reach a footnote in any history book or becoming a source of legends as he once hoped to achieve. While he served for many and good years in the Cho Guard and participating in both the Great War, Jin soon resigned from active service two years after the war. Many speculate this is because of the passing of his sole child and daughter Meilin Cho. While a known figure and often present in the Cho compound, many of the clan don't recognise the source of tales that are being told by the Cho Guard into the old man. The old man that often spends his time reading books in public spaces. And old man that is passed by, regarded as just another senior that loves spending his last days with literature. Skills Do note while reading this that many skills of Jin has become rusty. He hasn't had any fight or participated in any (covert) operation for a long time. It is mostly that he holds a great amount of experience and knowledge on the following : * Great expert on taijutsu and martial arts (certainly regarding the sword, spear and shield). * Mastered Silent Killing and chakra flow * An expert on Fire release and genjutsu as chakra control. Traits: * Quite knowledgable about the common history of many other clans. * Experienced in both what it takes to be a soldier as a covert operative. * Small chakra reserve. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Chonobi Category:Cho Clan Category:NPC Roster